¿Celos?
by AnnaBabbu
Summary: Yamuraiha contempla a Sharrkan mientras este duerme plácidamente. Por su mente pasan millones de pensamientos. Soy mala para los summary, mejor pasen y lean!


No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí observando al estúpido espadachín dormir bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Se había agachado solo para mirarlo más de cerca. Su expresión relajada mientras dormía le parecía una estampa realmente tierna. Pero se negaba a admitir que le gustaba bastante estar viéndolo mientras dormía tan plácidamente, sin embargo seguía allí parada observándolo con detalle.

Se fijó en sus labios, estaban un poco entreabiertos. Se sonrojó inmediatamente, no pudo evitar pensar en saborearlos, pero aquello era una idea imposible. Ella supuestamente lo odiaba, y él obviamente no la soportaba. Su relación de odio le hacía imposible algún acercamiento entre ellos. Además, lo único que conseguía aquel espadachín era ponerla realmente nerviosa.

¿Le gustaba? No. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentando convencerse a sí misma, pero su corazón se disparó. No iba a engañarse a sí misma. Sí le gustaba, mucho, demasiado tal vez. Lo quería para ella, y no para ese montón de mujeres que se sentaban en sus piernas y le hacían halagos estúpidos. ¿Celosa? Lo estaba, mucho de hecho.

Sin embargo él jamás se daría cuenta de sus más profundos sentimientos. Ni si quiera podía imaginarse lo mucho que le molestaba verlo tan cómodo con todas esas otras mujeres. Le dolía, pero ellos eran como polos opuestos, él no era para ella. Una traviesa lágrima se escapó de sus ojos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Yamu? – Preguntó algo confundido el moreno.

La maga se sobresaltó, tan absorta se había quedado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Sharrkan ya había abierto los ojos hacia un buen rato y se había quedado mirando fijamente su rostro pensativo. Él seguía tumbado y ella agachada en cuclillas. Se quedaron viéndose durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para ambos.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando.

El moreno se incorporó para quedarse sentado sobre el césped y se acercó peligrosamente a Yamuraiha, que sobresaltada, se echó hacia atrás rápidamente sentándose y quedando acorralada entre el tronco del árbol y el cuerpo de Sharrkan.

-No me mientas. – Dijo seriamente mientras que con el dedo pulgar limpiaba la lágrima que había comenzado a resbalar por su mejilla.

Fue un contacto muy breve, pero pudo sentir el calor de la piel del moreno y no tardó en sonrojarse bastante al notarlo tan cerca de ella.

-Se me metió algo en el ojo. Nada más. – Giró el rostro para no tener que mirarle directamente a esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

-No te creo, bruja. – Se aproximó mucho más, inclinando su rostro sobre el de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-¡Aléjate calvo! – Exclamó frunciendo el ceño molesta y a la vez ruborizándose al sentir la respiración del moreno sobre su rostro debido a lo cerca que se encontraban.

-¡No soy calvo! – Se quejó el otro.

-¡Calvo! – Comenzó a tirar de la nariz de él sin cuidado alguno.

-¡Bruja! – Él se limitó a cogerle los mofletes y tirar de ellos con cuidado de no hacerle daño a ella.

Aquella era una batalla perdida para Sharrkan, quien comenzaba a asfixiarse al no poder respirar por la nariz y verse obligado a coger el aire por la boca. Sin embargo, él nunca se rendía, así que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la maga, quien soltó inmediatamente su agarre sin poder parar de reír. Ahora ella estaba a su merced, no podía moverse.

Yamuraiha terminó tumbada sobre el césped con Sharrkan encima y pidiendo que parase, le costaba respirar por culpa de tanto reír. El moreno paró, pero sujetó ambas muñecas de la maga impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Me vas a decir ya la verdad Yamu? – Sin embargo, al ver que esta no respondía se acercó de nuevo a ella. – No me ignores.

Le dolía, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Saber que él jamás le correspondería, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Un angustioso dolor en el pecho le hacía respirar con dificultad mientras que unas enormes ganas de llorar la invadían. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con él? ¿Por qué no se tragaba de una vez su orgullo y le decía lo que realmente sentía? Estúpido orgullo. No, la estúpida era ella, por no querer ser sincera y negar siempre sus sentimientos.

-¿Bruja? – Llamó Sharrkan al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su parte.

¿Pero él acaso no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que su corazón se disparaba a una velocidad de vértigo y su respiración se entrecortaba cuando estaba tan cerca de ella?

-¡Yamu!

-¡Cállate y date cuenta de una vez! – Soltó molesta con el rostro totalmente ruborizado. - ¡Te quiero estúpido espadachín!

Sharrkan parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo, se quedó observando fijamente el rostro de la maga y no pudo evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas.

-¿¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes!?

-Tu cara como un tomate es demasiado graciosa.

-¿Cómo? Yo aquí confesándote mis sentimientos, tragándome mi orgullo por ti, ¿y tú vas y te ríes? ¡Serás…!

Pero no pudo continuar quejándose. Sintió con fuerza los labios de Sharrkan sobre los suyos. Estaban calientes y húmedos. Era su primer beso, no podía compararlo con ningún otro, pero sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo. Era dulce, Yamuraiha nunca pensó que él pudiera besar de aquella manera tan delicada, sin embargo, el beso fue intensificándose y terminó convirtiéndose en uno más salvaje. Sharrkan mordió el labio inferior de la maga para que inmediatamente esta entreabriera un poco la boca y pudiera introducir su lengua en ella. Jugó divertido con la lengua de ella durante unos segundos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, como si no existiera nada más que ellos dos en aquel momento.

-Te quiero bruja tonta. – Susurró Sharrkan mientras le sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, y Yamuraiha ahora lo sabía.

**Espero que os haya gustado uvu ~ Ya sé que ha quedado algo cursi, pero está historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo y me apetecía subirla '3 Se agradecen reviews! :D**


End file.
